1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a base assembly for instance a bed base or chair seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a wide diversity of base assemblies for supporting a body such as a human body. Base assemblies for use in a bed, known as bed bases, exist in many variants. There are for instance bed springs, slatted bases which may or may not be flexible, and water beds. All these bed bases can be covered with a cover element such as for instance a mattress, molton, tatami, etc. The base assembly, whether or not in combination with cover element, serves to support a prone person. A more or less uniform support of the body is usually sought after here, in combination with a greater or lesser degree of firmness/stability of the support. A drawback here is that optimizing of uniformity of support (the water bed) cannot be combined with a great firmness/stability of the support.